


stranded

by stardustgirl



Series: Whumptober 2018 [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Hurt Ezra Bridger, Stranded, Tatoo system, Whumptober 2018, blood warning, crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: “Great. Just another wonderful day with the Rebellion.”Kanan snorted. “Opinion duly noted, Spectre Six. Now let me see your leg.”|~~~|While on a mission, Kanan and Ezra crash land the Phantom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the “stranded” prompt for Whumptober, but I guess it could also apply to the “bloody hands” one.  
> Also, this isn’t set in any specific timeframe, though I’d imagine it’s before Kanan lost his sight (most likely sometime in season two).
> 
> TW: Blood

“Ezra.”  
“Yeah?”  
“I think….” Kanan’s voice trailed off in the darkness and Ezra swallowed hesitantly, waiting for him to continue.  
“I think we landed.”  
_Way to state the obvious._ “More like crashed.”  
There was a sigh and movement. Ezra pushed himself up as well, grunting softly as his knee buckled and he was sent to the floor. As he started to come back to himself, he realized what he’d missed before—a sharp pain in his thigh and upper arm. Carefully he reached a hand up to touch his arm, his fingers coming away wet and sticky with blood. He winced.  
“Kanan?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you know where the medkit is?”  
There was rustling and footsteps before a clang and a soft curse. “Yeah. Maybe. I don’t know.” He heard Kanan continue to make his way through the darkness, another clang resounding farther away before the footsteps stopped. “Why?”  
“I…may have gotten injured?”  
Kanan sighed and he heard the footsteps return. “Then let’s work on getting out of here, kiddo. One thing at a time. How bad is it, can you tell?”  
Ezra carefully probed his arm injury again, sucking in a breath through his teeth. “Yeah. It- it’s bad. Still bleeding.”  
“In that case, we’re definitely getting out first. Let’s go. Can you stand?”  
He nodded and started to rise before crying out as his knee buckled and sent him to the floor of the ship again. “No.”  
“Here.” Kanan’s hand somehow found his wrist in the dark and grasped it, pulling Ezra to his feet. He sucked in another breath, wincing as he took a stumbling step forward. “You okay kiddo?”  
“Ye- yeah, I’ll be fine.” He inhaled sharply and took another step forward, trying not to rely on Kanan too much.  
“Here, the wall. Lean on that.” The concern in Kanan’s voice was nearly palpable as he guided Ezra’s free hand to the wall. He released a breath he’d been subconsciously holding in relief as he took another limping step forward.  
“Where are we?”  
“Not sure. Somewhere in the Tatoo system, I think. That’s where we were when I last checked.” He paused as Ezra took three more steps forward and released another shuddering breath. “I think...when we crashed, I think the _Phantom_ flipped. That would explain why you’re injured. You were walking around, right?”  
“Yeah,” Ezra grunted, taking another slow step forward. “Grabbing something from the back. And you were strapped in, up at the front.”  
“Hold on, kid. I think there’s a door right here.” He paused as Kanan moved ahead of him, feeling around on the wall before there was a loud click and light flooded into the ship. Reflexively, Ezra raised his arm to block his eyes, but lost his balance and his support as he let go of the wall. He hit the floor hard, barely restraining from crying out again. The Padawan waited another minute before attempting to stand up again, still trying to shade his eyes as he clambered out of the door after Kanan.  
The man helped him up as he exited and they both turned to look at the _Phantom._  
It was demolished.  
The door they had exited through was basically scrap metal now, and the ship lay precariously on its side on the edge of a sand dune.  
That was the other thing he noticed.  
The sand.  
Gazing around, Ezra shielded his eyes again as Kanan supported him and looked around as well.  
“There’s….”  
“...nothing,” Kanan finished. The Padawan swallowed again, blinking.  
“How...how will we get home?”  
The groaning of metal interrupted them. Turning, the pair watched in silence as the dune underneath the _Phantom_ collapsed, sand sliding away underneath it as the ship shuddered and began rolling down the dune.  
“No no no no no!” Ezra shook off Kanan’s arm, moving to intercept the shuttle before it left their sight fully before collapsing onto the sand. He hissed in pain at the heat and stumbled to his feet again, glancing back at Kanan as the Jedi approached to support him again.  
“Not with the _Phantom,_ ” he finally answered. Ezra sighed.  
“Great. Just another _wonderful_ day with the Rebellion.”  
Kanan snorted. “Opinion duly noted, Spectre Six. Now let me see your leg.”  
He turned slightly so Kanan could see the gash on the back of his pants leg that was glaringly obvious now in the harsh sunlight.  
“Metal from the ship?” the Jedi asked quietly. Ezra nodded.  
“Yeah. And my arm, too.” He shifted again so Kanan could see the wound on his arm.  
“Looks bad.”  
“No kidding.” The man probed the injury carefully as the Padawan hissed in pain, taking a half step away before falling to one knee.  
“Don’t hurt yourself. We’ve got plenty of time. Now let me take a look.” He sighed and turned back to the Jedi, biting his lip hard enough to faintly taste iron as the man studied the injury with narrowed eyes.  
“There’s no medkit,” he announced finally, breaking off his examination. “I wasn’t able to find it before….” He gestured to the dune the _Phantom_ had slid down. “I’m...not sure what we’re going to do.” Kanan rubbed the back of his neck as Ezra sighed again and hung his head. Suddenly his eyes lit up and his head shot up.  
“What about our comms? I still have mine.”  
Kanan nodded in thought before pulling out his commlink. “Spectre One to _Ghost,_ we have a situation. We crashed, in the Tatoo system I think. Please respond.”  
The comm beeped at the end of the transmission and the pair waited in tense silence for a response. Finally he tried again.  
“This is Spectre One to _Ghost,_ we’ve got a situation. Please respond.” The commlink beeped again before falling silent.  
“Spectre One to _Ghost,_ we have an emergency and require immediate medical attention. Do you read me?  Please respond, I repeat, _please respond._ ” They watched the device in baited silence before Kanan finally sighed and met his Padawan’s gaze.  
“I can try mine.”  
“No, Ezra, it’s...I don’t think it’s the comm. They just...aren’t responding.”  
As the weight of what he’d said sank in, Ezra swallowed. Kanan’s next statement came as no surprise.  
“We’re stranded.”


	2. exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Ezra leave the crash site and attempt to find some semblance of civilization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober Prompts: “exhaustion” and “harsh climate”

“Kanan, I’m not- I’m not sure how much longer I can keep going—“  
“Just walk, Ezra. It’s easier if you don’t think about it.”  
 _Yeah well you’re not the one who can barely walk._  
He released a shuddering sigh, shaking his head as he stumbled across the sand. Kanan had promised he had seen a town ahead.  
That had been what he guessed was about a klick and a half ago.  
The sky shimmered above him, making his head throb as he glanced up at it. The faint drumbeat behind his temples increased slightly and he paused to rub his forehead.  
“Ezra, keep walking.” Kanan’s voice held an insistent undertone that told Ezra there was a _reason_ he was telling him to walk, to keep moving.  
He didn’t want to die.  
But it didn’t seem like they would be finding a town or any sort of shelter at all in the near future.

* * *

The day only got longer, his leg beginning to burn up as if the sun was striking it even more than his face. Ezra tripped, stumbling before catching himself and hissing in pain. Kanan cast a glance back as the Padawan grimaced.  
“You okay, kid?”  
“Y- yeah. I’m good.” Kanan raised an eyebrow doubtfully but eventually turned back around.  
It was when he stumbled again, this time not getting up, that Kanan stopped.  
The Jedi walked back, standing over Ezra before crouching and offering to help him to his feet. He shook his head, swallowing painfully.

**Author's Note:**

> I may expand on this if there’s enough interest, not sure. Let me know in the comments.


End file.
